


No Rhythm

by krisherdown



Series: Smart People [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Strip Tease, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“</i><i>The first time</i><i> [with Roddick]</i><i> was,” Richard working it out in his head, “March of my third year.  He found out about my problem getting into the master’s program, liked the fact there was one person who despised Federer as much as he did, and we got plastered in his room.</i>” Here’s how that happened – or, a cozy excuse to write some lacosteslash that doesn’t fit in the story right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re stumbling on this having not read SP, you need to know that Andy is an RA in a dorm (but everyone calls him by his last name because he’s cool), Richie is one of his residents and Roger is a professor. 

“You staying in tonight?”  
   
Richard had been unlocking the suite door, can of Coke in his other hand, when he turns around and sees Roddick making his way down the hall.  “That was the plan.”  
   
“I need to talk to you about something, if you’re not busy.”   
   
“Well, I was going to settle in for a quiet night alone in the suite while Janko’s band is performing across town.  Nothing against him but this has been a long week and sleep has been tough to fit in.”  
   
Roddick looks from one end of the hallway to the other, then approaches close to say in a low voice, “I need to talk to someone who has issues with Professor Federer and it’s going to require some alcohol in my room that this someone will not get busted for.”  
   
“I can be that someone.”  
   
* * * * *  
   
They are sitting on Roddick’s bed only because it’s either this or his desk since the room is full of junk in every other spot. Roddick has been a friendly RA since being appointed to the fourth floor this semester but clearly this is breaking all sorts of rules. Other than the alcohol, however, it begins like a regular student session. Roddick already knew bits and pieces of the problem, mainly due to complaining done in the hallway.  While Richard knows some of this will be forgotten, he’s not at the point to spill all of the details. He sticks with the stuff that others know.  
   
“…He won’t sign off on letting me into the master’s program.  He dislikes that I bailed on him being my mentor and it’s affecting next semester’s schedule.”  Richard looks over at the bottles of vodka, two nearly empty mostly thanks to Roddick.  Although he has to admit he’s already feeling the effects of the long swigs he’s taken quickly as well. “I’m going to speak to Professor Henman about him.  I’m told that he’s fair about issues, though I haven’t really dealt with him before.”  
   
“Yeah, _he_ probably wouldn’t need to be seduced.”  
   
“I doubt that.”  Richard pauses, then realizes the last word in that sentence and blurts out, “ _What?_ _!_ ” There’s a laugh threatening to escape but he knows this is absolutely serious business. When he’s able to get words out without sounding incredulous, Richard says slowly, “You seduced Professor Federer?”  
   
“Something like that,” Roddick mutters. “He’s a really handsome man.”  
   
“I suppose. He does work a suit pretty well…”  
   
Roddick cannot help but throw in, “He works _without_ a suit even better,” then laughs bitterly.  
   
“You mean you _successfully_ seduced him?”  
   
“It’s not like that…” Roddick turns serious and takes a long drink from the bottle.   He settles himself, then explains, “I approach him about changing my grade.  He makes a comment about this flannel shirt I had on, that I look like I belong on a farm.  I tell him about growing up in Nebraska and he… insinuates that maybe something more can be done.   So one day I wait for him to finish his office hours and I decide to play up the hick side, as if I’d really come from the farm.  Even dug out a straw hat that I had around from a Halloween costume.  He locks the door then pins me to the wall, eyes darkened on me and completely turned on, and asks if I could do a show for him. So, well, I start and eventually he… we’ve both stripped down and let’s just say that man knows how to rock someone’s world.”  
   
Richard notices Roddick is wearing a similar flannel shirt and battered jeans; he could easily imagine what Federer got.  “Did this just happen?”  
   
“Actually, two weeks ago.  But, even though we hooked up, he didn’t change the grade.  I decided this evening for another seduction but Federer turned me down, made it sound as if it was _my_ idea even though he was the one dictating everything.”  
   
“You got drunk before heading there or after?”  
   
“Had a few swigs of that bottle before.  Really just want to get smashed now so I can forget how stupid I was to fall for this.”  
   
Even though Richard’s problems with Federer have nothing in common with Roddick’s, he could see how Federer might convince someone to think that was a good idea.  “He knows how to twist someone around to his way of thinking.”  
   
Roddick doesn’t really seem to understand what Richard means by that, continuing on, “I must have fucked up the last time.  That’s why he turned me down tonight.  Maybe, in time, he would have been influenced to raise my grade, but I didn’t get a chance.”  
   
“I seriously doubt you did anything differently.  He got what he wanted out of you and no longer had a use.”  
   
“It wasn’t difficult to prepare in my mind to get with him.  He’s attractive.  Maybe the striptease itself was the mistake.  No longer a surprise.”  
   
Richard counters, “Maybe you’re just not good at a striptease.”  
   
Roddick hands Richard the bottle and shoots off the bed.  “You want to judge if I’m any good at a striptease?”  
   
On one hand, Roddick is depressed and drunk.  On the other, it’s _Andy Roddick_ offering to do this… and he is only here with Richard so there are no other witnesses.  “You could prove me wrong.”  
   
Roddick gives Richard a challenging glare.  “Move to the chair,” Roddick orders.  Richard does as told, throwing Roddick’s jacket onto the table, while Roddick looks through his music collection, settling on some classic rock mix, then grabs the straw cowboy hat and tilts it on his head.  
   
Roddick gives a smirk, then starts in moving to the song, not able to get into the rhythm of the song as he tries to move his hips.   His eyes lock in on Richard’s, appearing downright predatory as he slowly undoes the buttons of the flannel shirt to reveal the thin white t-shirt underneath then his hands stay on the waist of his jeans.  
   
Even though Richard has to admit he does enjoy the possibility of seeing Roddick at some level of undress, he isn’t that interested in the striptease itself.  Cowboys aren’t his thing and he’s too focused on the lack of rhythm.  That and Roddick must have worked himself up earlier when impressing Federer and hasn’t yet gotten release from that.  
   
Roddick works the flannel shirt off, then considers ripping the t-shirt but opts to just take it over his head instead.  Richard figures Roddick would gladly continue but thinks better of letting him just yet.  Richard keeps a straight face as he shakes his head, muttering, “All wrong.”  
   
Roddick is taken by surprise.  “Are you serious?  What’s the problem?”  
   
“Well, one, you can’t dance.  No rhythm whatsoever.  Your feet are planted in place and I bet you’re counting in your head.  Two, if you were truly trying to impress Federer, you should have considered the fact he was likely looking at your best _ass_ -et.”  
   
If Roddick was just a little bit more sober, he might have questioned the second part.  Instead, he says, “You think you can dance better?”  
   
“I never said _I’d_ be better.  You asked why _he_ wasn’t impressed.”  Richard does stand up, taking steps toward Roddick, then rests his hands on Roddick’s hips.  “The thing is, while you definitely have a nice body, you aren’t a good dancer so it immediately detracts from the product.”  Richard keeps his eyes down to focus on getting Roddick to move to the music instead of whatever his face says about the close proximity.  It also makes clear how badly Roddick is struggling not to make a bigger fool of himself because he is now painfully hard.  “You okay?”  
   
Roddick takes a deep gulp, then says, “Pure torture.  Please…”  He hooks an arm around Richard’s neck, holding himself up while keeping his lower body just enough away.  
   
Richard notices Roddick’s hand moving south and immediately turns his attention on a mole on Roddick’s shoulder.  He says quickly, “Let’s continue with the lesson.  This is supposed to impress the professor…”  
   
“You don’t want me?”  Roddick asks softly.  
   
Richard tries to ignore the interruption as he continues, “If you insist on facing him, this can still work.  He’d be focused on how he can get you out of the rest of your clothes, imagining how you’d look completely naked and wanting.”  
   
“You don’t have to imagine it, Richie.”  Roddick takes Richard’s hands off of him and takes two steps back.  “I wouldn’t have agreed to do a striptease for just anyone.”  
   
“You are drunk enough to agree to anything…”  Roddick shuts Richard up by attacking his mouth, using the element of surprise to push them back toward the bed. Richard tries to break away but he ends up stumbling backwards onto the bed while Roddick lands half on Richard before quickly rolling off to sit next to him.  
   
Roddick smiles lazily, enjoying the rumpled look of Richard’s t-shirt that he’s proud to have caused. He uses his thumb to trace along Richard’s jaw, as he asks, “Please.  I need this and I am asking you to help over picking up a random guy at a party. We _both_ need this.  You are wound so tight because of this man.  He’s gotten me so damn flustered…”  
   
Richard says, “You would have invited anyone to your room in order to get off so don’t pretend otherwise,” but his gaze travels to the eyes pleading with him and it’s only a matter of time now because he’s lost in that stare.  
   
Roddick rests his hand on Richard’s thigh, his fingers working their way up slowly, torturously. “None of them would have been told _why_ I needed it.  If I tell anyone else, that person will shake their head and say ‘Ohhhhh Andy’ and act like my mother. You at least understand how I could have been ca-joe-ulled… that’s a funny word to say… cajoled by that man to believe that was a sound decision. Don’t pretend you’re a damn saint because I know you’ve had adventures.”  
   
“You’re driving me crazy,” Richard mutters, then pushes Roddick back on the bed and straddles him. “You’d better be careful what you wish for. We may both be too drunk for this but I will linger in your memory, tormenting you, because I am that good…”  
   
Roddick narrows his eyes and practically growls out, “Stop being such a fucking tease,” then reaches out for a piece of fabric and pulls Richard down on top of him. “Your mouth is such a tease. I’ve thought that since the moment we met but then you had to speak and, despite that, I _still_ want to feel that mouth all over…”  
   
Shirtless, pleading, the beginning of talking dirty… there’s only so much a person can resist. Richard shuts him up once and for all with that mouth.


End file.
